<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes i think about you too much. by lukioo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870611">sometimes i think about you too much.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo'>lukioo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minific, Pining, jay has too many emotions (i relate), this is so short i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think about you too much.</p><p>Sometimes it gets too much and I feel like I’m drowning. I’ve never drowned before but I’m sure it feels similar. My heart swells and it’s hard to breathe. </p><p>You’re the only thing that I have left at this point. I don’t want to lose you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes i think about you too much.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I think about you too much.</p><p>Sometimes it gets too much and I feel like I’m drowning. I’ve never drowned before but I’m sure it feels similar. My heart swells and it’s hard to breathe. </p><p>You’re the only thing that I have left at this point. I don’t want to lose you. </p><p>You’re a bit too kind to me. After everything I’ve done, I don’t deserve this at all. </p><p>I’m sitting alone in the motel room while you’re in the shower, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what everything might be like. </p><p>What things would be like if I never got myself involved with this. I wonder if we would meet. I wonder if you’d want to stick around with me, if the threat of death wasn’t so prominent. </p><p>Maybe things would be different if I wasn’t so stupid and thought about things before doing them. Maybe we would’ve had a chance. </p><p>I wonder what will happen when this is all over. Will we go our separate ways? I hope you choose to stay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was this a slight vent? yes. am i missing my girlfriend a lot? also yes. am i using this as an excuse to make content and project my feeling onto jay? hell yes.</p><p>i also hate first person POV but i wanted to try writing in it again because it’s been a couple years since i have.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>